Rappelons-nous
by EnimsayGleeks
Summary: Après Finn Hudson, un autre membre du Glee Club meurt, un autre pilier s'effondre. Les New-Directions se rappelle ce qu'il était pour eux. Et si vous vous demandez comment est-il mort ? Les ND's vous répondront: "En héros.."


**_Rappelons-nous.._**

* * *

_Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, et Rachel Berry furent les premiers arrivées. Quand ils passèrent le seuil du cimetière, ce fut avec une très profonde tristesse. Kurt se rappela que cet homme avait été comme un père pour lui et qui l'avait aidé sans le savoir à faire son coming-out a son vrai père. Blaine se rappela de lui comme de l'homme qui lavait tout fait pour qu'il se sente comme chez lui chez les New Directions. Quant à Rachel, elle se rappela un père qui lui avait appris tant de choses, qui lui avait montrée la bonne voix et qui n'avait pas hésité à la jeter dans le train pour New York après qu'elle soit diplômée. _

_Peu de temps après, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray firent leurs entrées. Elles allèrent se mettre dans un coin seules, Brittany et Quinn partageaient la même tristesse, quant à Santana, son cœur était empli de haine à l'égard de cet homme. Brittany se rappela un père qui les protégeait coûte que coûte. Quinn se rappela que cet homme avait plus fait pour elle que son propre père, il l'avait soutenu pendant sa grossesse et l'avait protéger du monde extérieur. Il ne l'avait jamais jugé pour les choix qu'elle avait fait concernant Beth. Quant à Santana, elle se rappela de lui comme de l'homme qui avait mis deux ans à sortir avec la femme dont il était amoureux depuis le début. Elle était en colère contre lui, en colère parce qu'elle savait que si cet homme avait laisser son courage de côté et que si il n'avait pas décider de jouer les héros comme d'habitude, personne ne serait la aujourd'hui._

_Noah et Jake Puckerman arrivèrent à leurs tours. Les deux frères allèrent à l'écart, après avoir salués les personnes présentes. Noah passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère, bien sur il était triste même plus mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ressentait Jake ayant été présent à cet instant. Noah se rappela un homme fort, qui n'avait peur de rien et qui était prêt a tout pour protéger ses élèves et regarder comment cela a finit aujourd'hui ?! Jake, lui n'arrivait pas a se le rappeler, tout ce qu'il voyais était cet homme baignant dans le sang. Il savait qu'à cet ins__tant il aurait pu le sauver mais que comme tout le monde il avait été paralysé par la peur._

_Artie Abrams, Kitty Wildes, Marley Rose, Mercedes Jones et Wade Adams descendirent de la même voiture et entrèrent à leur tour dans le cimetière. Les yeux des trois jeunes femmes étaient rouges signe qu'elles avaient tous pleurer, les deux jeunes hommes à leurs côtés se retenaient de fondre en larmes sans grand succès. Artie, Kitty, Marley et Wade avaient été présent pendant l'accident tout comme Jake. Et tout comme Jake, les souvenirs de cette journée ne voulait pas s'effacer. Artie se rappela de lui comme du père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, cet homme courageux qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et qui avait changé sa vie également. Kitty essaya de se rappeler du visage de cet homme sans le sang et le trou entre les yeux mais rien. Elle n'y arriva pas. Marley se rappela de lui comme du père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, il l'avait cul en ses rêves et lui avait fait rencontrer toutes ces personnes géniales qui sont devenus sa famille avec le temps. Mercedes se rappela de lui comme d'un père sur protecteur, toujours à l'écoute, il lui avait donné des conseils quand son producteur avait essayée de la faire tomber. Quant à Wade, il se rappela de l'homme le plus courageux et intelligent qui n'avait jamais connut, ce même homme qui lui avait appris à assumer ses différences sans avoir peur parce qu'il avait toute une famille qui veillait sur lui. Lz quatre amis rejoignirent Kurt, Blaine et Rachel un peu plus loin. _

_Marley ne pût s'empêcher d'aller voir comment allais Santana. Cette dernière voulu lui faire croire que tout allait bien mais la plus jeune n'en crut pas un mot. Elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de la latina. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement se séparer. Marley déposa un baiser humide sur la joue de son aînée et alla rejoindre Kitty et les autres._

_Mike. Chang et Tina. Cohen Chang arrivèrent entre temps, ils rejoignirent immédiatement Artie et les autres. Tina avait elle aussi été présente lorsque cet homme avait donné sa vie pour les protéger. Et elle pas à s'en remettre. Elle se rappela de lui comme de l'homme qui lui avait donner le courage de chanter en public, il l'avait rendu spéciale. Mike se rappela de cet homme qui lui avait donné Le courage d'affronter son propre père et d'imposer ses choix._

_Sam Evans et Ryder Lynn furent leurs entrés en dernier. Ils allèrent rejoindre Noah et Jake. Sam serra Noah dans ses bras le plus fortement possible, et Ryder fit de même avec Jake. Puis les deux nouveaux venus jetèrent un coup d'œil a la tombe devant eux. Pourquoi les meilleurs partaient-ils toujours les premiers ? D' abord Finn maintenant lui.. Sam se rappela de lui comme de l'homme qui lui offrait des vêtements et qui lui un peu d'argent de poche. Ryder se rappela de l'homme qui l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il avait fait cette déclaration sur son passé. _

_Cet homme sans le savoir avait fait d'eux des adultes. De gens biens. Vous vous demandez sûrement de qui nous parlons et comment est-il mort ?! Chaque chose en son temps. Si cet homme est mort, c'est en héros, alors qu'un fou furieux avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans le lycée et à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, William Shuester avait enfermé ses élèves dans des placards, et n'ayant plus de places pour lui, était resté debout dans la pièce attendant que le tueur ne se montre. Bien sur ce dernier s'était montré et avait tiré sur le professeur. Une balle dans la tête, aucun des élèves n'avait pu le sauver. Tous paralysés par la peur, ils étaient rester cachées et avait attendu leur heure mais elle n'était jamais arrivée. Le tueur avait été neutralisé. Au prix de la vie de William Shuester._

_Au fond eux, même si certains ne le montraient pas, ils souffraient tous de cette disparition. Ils voulaient tous retourner en arrière pour pouvoir le sauver. _

_Emma Pillsbury-Shuester apparut à son tour accompagnée de Sue Sylvester. A peine eût-elle franchit le seuil du cimetière qu'elle s'effondra dans les bras de la pire ennemi de son mari. Et contre toute attente, Sue la serra dans ses bras et la berça. Pour Sue, William avait été l'homme qui avait tenu le plus longtemps face à elle, et pour tout dire elle avait passée une semaine à pleurée. Quant à Emma n'en parlons pas. Elle a perdue son futur mari, l'amour de sa vie, et son meilleur ami. Elle ne savait pas si un jour elle arriverait à oublier. Elle ne voulait pas oublier..  
_

_Chacun leur tour, ils déposèrent une fleur sur la tombe de cet homme jadis si joyeux. Chacun leur tour ils essayèrent de lui faire leurs adieux mais ils n'y arrivaient, et n'y arriveraient sûrement jamais. Après Finn Hudson, William Shuester. Le Glee Club était-il maudit ?_

**_William Shuester_**

**_Un père, un époux, un frère, et le pilier principal du Glee Club._**

**_Il a aidé ses élèves à grandir, et il a grandit avec eux._**


End file.
